


Admissions

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader is unsure of her feelings towards the fallen archangel, but when a situation with the Winchesters puts him in trouble, she knows she can't leave it be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admissions

‘I would say that it’s unusual to see you here, but I was planning on “bumping” into you.’ His approach wasn’t unexpected, and you smiled at him as you turned, holding the coffee in the to-go cup tightly. 'And it’s always such a lovely surprise.’

'Lucifer.’ Your smile widened, and he gestured to your drink.

'Were you running off?’

'I was. Boys will be expecting me.’

Lucifer nodded. 'Ah, the Winchesters. And how is that hunting life?’

You laughed quietly, moving past him towards the door. 'Keep trying, Luce.’ He chuckled, watching you leave.

'Oh I will.’

Allowing your hips to sway a little more than usual, aware of his eyes on your ass, you left the diner, walking down the street towards the motel you’d been staying at for a few days. Dean and Sam were holed up researching a case, but with Lucifer in town, it would probably be wise to burn rubber. Whilst the devil was flirtatious and had made no disguise of his intentions toward you, you knew that combining him with the Winchesters was not going to end well.

'Hey Y/N.’ Dean’s voice caught your attention and you finally noticed the Impala crawling to a stop beside you. 'We’re just heading to the diner for some food. Wanna join us?’

You held your coffee up, and he smiled. 'I’m good, thanks Dean. I’ll see you back at the motel.’

'Sure thing.’ He replied, gunning the engine again and heading down the road. You had no idea why he’d decided to drive Baby down there, although they hadn’t been at the motel when you’d left, so maybe they’d been out on an errand and decided to head for food straight away. Your eyes landed on the diner, and you prayed that Luce had left. You’d never declare it aloud, but your harboured feelings for the devil were starting to cause a problem.

'That’s because you need to decide what you’re doing.’ Lucifer’s voice made you jump this time and you slapped his chest lightly. He simply laughed in reply. 'Sorry. I heard your prayer. Thought I’d walk you home, since the boys were about to invade my very enjoyable meal.’

'You shouldn’t be here.’ You hissed, walking past him for the second time that evening.

'I had no idea you cared so much.’ He said, following you.

'I don’t.’ You lied. 'Look, I know we’ve been talking and stuff, but we can’t…this can’t go anywhere, Lucifer. I mean, I _hunt_ with the Winchesters. I live that life and you’re…you’re…’

'A charming fallen angel with a mysterious persona and an adorable smile?’ He offered, and you rolled your eyes as you walked in front of him.

'You’re a complication I can’t afford.’

'Are you saying this because you’ve never been able to commit to anyone?’

'Commitment is a luxury you don’t get in this life. And besides, you _hate_ humans.’

He offered you a shrug. 'I don’t hate you.’

'That doesn’t change anything.’ You replied, reaching the motel room you had separate to Dean and Sam. 'You and me…it’s not going to happen. Just leave okay?’

'Really? You _really_ want me to go?’ He stared at you as you leant against the door, trying to focus on anything but his eyes boring into you. You nodded, biting your lip. 'You really don’t want anything to do with me?’

'I don’t, Luce – Lucifer.’ You dropped the nickname you’d started using. He needed to know that familiarity was not an option. There couldn’t be a friendship here; there couldn’t be an _anything_ here. It would kill one or both of you. And you’d have moved on soon enough. Attachments were not your style – they weren’t anyone’s style when you could be dead the next day.

'Okay.’ Lucifer took a step back. 'I can take that message loud and clear. Although I think I will miss our…time together.’ He smiled, still full of charm. 'Goodbye Y/N.’

And he was gone.

You let loose a sigh and relaxed against your motel room door, before searching out your keycard.

You weren’t going to regret this.

You weren’t going to regret another opportunity lost. There couldn’t have been anything.

Maybe if you kept saying it, you’d believe it.

*****

Four days later, and Lucifer had kept to his word, not contacting you at all. Whilst you were glad that he was no longer in danger with the boys, or that the boys were in danger from him, you still sort of _missed_ the devil. You missed the way he’d pop up and just say your name; or the way he’d quickly picked up on your favourite foods and drinks. Maybe it was crazy to think it, but the devil had been your friend. If not a potential candidate for more.

It was crazy to think it. You couldn’t have a relationship with friggin’ Satan. What, would you just stand by whilst his demons killed and tortured, or when he finally decided that playing nice was boring and destroyed the world? He didn’t have an option to fight Michael anymore, and maybe he’d decided that the world had too much to offer to destroy it but he was Lucifer and notoriously flighty.

Of course it was crazy.

So why were you still thinking about it?

A sigh escaped you, and Dean looked up from where he’d been researching.

'What’s wrong?’ He asked and you smiled tightly, shutting your book.

'Just fed up. We’ve been here over a week. No omens, no nothing.’

'Cas said there was something here.’ Sam said, not looking up and you rolled your eyes.

'Because Castiel is always right, huh?’ You muttered, and as if on cue, Dean’s phone started ringing. He fished it out of his pocket and held it up, showing you exactly who was calling. 'Maybe his ears were burning.’ You snarked, before standing up and heading over to the kitchenette to get a drink. You were seriously grumpy, and anything Cas had to say was just going to get your back up further.

'You do?’ Dean’s voice sounded a little high pitched, and you turned, wondering what was going on. 'Not a problem. We’ll be there soon.’ He hung up, and turned to Sam. 'Cas got a lead.’

'A lead?’ Sam queried.

'Yeah, a big one.’ Dean stood up. 'You, er, you carry on researching. I know you’ve had enough of us. We won’t be long.’

'What’s going on? What’s the lead?’ You asked, frowning at Dean’s eagerness to leave you behind. You hated when he acted like you needed protecting. You’d bested him sparring several times, but apparently it took more than that to get your ability to protect yourself through his thick head.

'We’ll call you when we have anything definite, okay?’ He smiled, grabbing his coat and gun. As he stuffed an angel blade into his coat, you frowned, wondering why he needed that. 'It’s probably going to be nothing.’

'Right.’ You folded your arms over your chest, not believing him for a second. As him and Sam disappeared out of the doorway, it took all of a split second for you to decide that you wanted to know what the hell they were up to.

*****

Following the Impala was difficult, being that Dean drove really fucking fast, and that you’d had to steal a car to follow them and the only one available was a neon blue Toyota that looked like it had fallen out of a toy car sale. But you managed it, keeping your distance behind the black classic ahead of you.

When they pulled off onto a dirt track and rumbled down towards a massive warehouse, you took the safer option and parked out on the road, slipping through the trees to where the Impala had been parked up. Driving up to the door in the toy car would have been too obvious.

The warehouse had obviously been derelict for a long time, with panels of glass missing and the wooden roof half rotted away. But you could smell something specific in the air that made you worry.

Holy oil.

 _Burning_ holy oil.

You’d been around it enough to notice the smell. It was slightly acrid but rich at the same time, like incense inhaled too closely.

A flash of light through one of the broken windows made you stand straight, gun pulled, and you circled the warehouse, hearing the boys inside, talking loudly, threatening someone. A yell of pain assaulted your ears, and your heart thundered. It sounded _familiar_ and you didn’t like that.

At the rear of the building, there was a rusty old fire escape. It would most likely hold your weight, and you need to know what was going on inside. Taking a breath, you hoisted yourself up the first five missing steps, grunting as you climbed. It rattled a little, but not loudly – you hoped it would just sound like the wind.

'Dean, I don’t believe he is going to talk.’

'Yeah well, payback is fair. He tortured us enough.’

'None of that was personal.’ Another voice, sounding strained, got through to your hearing, and you paled.

They’d captured Lucifer. How the _hell_ had they captured Lucifer?

'Dean, I think we should go. He’s not going to give us anything.’ Sam’s voice was the one of reason. 'I don’t think he’s involved here.’

 _Of course he isn’t. I know he isn’t._ You trusted that Lucifer had been honest with you about that at least. Mind you, he’d never really lied to anyone. Truth was one of the greatest weapons out there, after all, and Lucifer always wielded it finely.

That wasn’t the shocking part.

The shocking part was how _angry_ you were with the Winchesters and Castiel. That they hadn’t told you that they had the devil in their hands, that they’d _lied_ to you. Did they know you’d been speaking to Luce on a regular basis – did they know you were pretty much _friends_ with him? Is that why they’d lied?

Peering through the broken window frame, trying not to be seen, you inspected the situation. All three of the boys had their backs to you, and Lucifer was facing to the side, his hands tied behind the chair, the rope burning. That was where the smell of Holy Oil was coming from. They’d soaked the rope and were burning it on him.

Cuts covered his face, and you realised that someone had used an angel blade on him. Anger welled up afresh inside your gut and you fought the urge to scream at all three of your friends.

'I don’t even understand how you got him here.’ Sam asked Cas, who sighed heavily.

'His demons turned on him. Because he no longer has any aspiration to destroy the Earth, they feel he has abandoned the cause.’ Castiel shrugged. 'They were torturing him when I found him.’

'So you rescued him?’

'Funny sort of rescue.’ Lucifer quipped, and Dean whirled on him.

'How about you shut your cakehole?’ He threatened, holding his blade towards the fallen archangel. Lucifer made a face and shrugged, but you could see the wince in his face from the burning ropes wrapped around his wrists. 'So that was it? You called us here because….?’

'I had thought he would talk to Y/N.’ You froze at the angel’s words. 'She appears to have been…friendly with him.’

'Friendly?’ Sam asked, his voice almost a whisper, and you closed your eyes tightly, before slipping back down the fire escape. They knew. There was no point hiding it. You walked around to the front of the building and took a breath, preparing to throw away your friends, before they killed…whatever Lucifer was to you.

Kicking the door in, you stormed through, glaring at Dean and Sam, and finally Cas. 'What the hell is going on?’

'Y/N….’ Lucifer breathed, looking relieved as you cast a wary eye over him. He looked worse up close, and you genuinely worried about the rope burning it’s way around his wrists.

'What the hell is going on with you?’ Dean demanded. 'Why does Cas think you’ve been spending time with the damn devil, Y/N?’ He stepped forward, Sam’s large hand grabbing his shoulder.

'Because I have, alright? He’s not exactly trying to destroy the world any more.’

'No, but he did a damn good job of almost destroying me and my brother!’ Dean yelled, spittle flying from his lips. He was seriously pissed. 'What the hell were you thinking?’

'I was thinking that he treats me like a grown woman and not an irritating little sister!’ You shouted back, your eyes flaming with anger. Dean shook his head.

'He’s the devil, Y/N. Satan. Not trustworthy.’

'Actually, I don’t lie.’ Lucifer pointed out, causing Dean to press the tip of his blade against his throat.

'Guess what, jerkoff? This is your brother’s blade. And I know an archangel blade can kill you.’

'Do you?’ The devil retorted, prompting Dean to press harder, and you panicked.

'Dean, leave him alone!’ You screamed, and the eldest Winchester glared at you, not moving. Grace shone from the rapidly opening wound at Lucifer’s neck and you found your legs propelling you forward to tear Dean’s arm away from him. He fell back against Sam, shock evident on his face. 'I’m so done with you!’

'Y/N…’ Sam started.

'Just get Dean out of here. I’m done.’ You didn’t look at either of them, tears stinging at your eyes as Sam and Cas practically dragged Dean away from the warehouse. You could hear them arguing outside, as you walked around the back of Lucifer. He tensed as you pulled your jacket off, using it to batter out the flames on the rope.

'I’m sorry, Y/N.’ He said quietly, and you knelt, undoing the now charred rope. His wrists were burned and raw, bleeding places, and you felt tears fall down your cheeks. 'I really am.’

'Just don’t.’ You whispered. 'This is my fault.’

Lucifer frowned as you freed him, looking at his wrists. Within seconds, the flesh knitted back together, and he was healed. He repeated the action with his other injuries, before turning to you. 'It was not your fault, Y/N.’

'You stuck around this shithole town because of me. Because…I don’t know.’ Your chin hit your chest. 'But at least…you’re gonna be alright?’

'I thought Dean was going to run me through for a minute there but…I’m going to be fine.’ His eyes filled with concern as his fingers came up to grab your chin, lifting your face to meet his gaze. 'What about you? You just told the only companions you had to leave. You won’t be able to go back to them. We all know how the Winchesters hold a grudge.’

You shivered, feeling a sudden chill. He was right. You were on your own for good now. But it was worth it. Making sure he was alive…despite the fact that he was a millennia old former bad guy who didn’t need protection from some measly human…

'I’ll be fine.’ You decided, holding your head high, out of his grip.

He chuckled. 'You are so stubborn. Has it occurred to you that you don’t _need_ to be alone?’ You stared at him, blankly, and he tutted. 'For someone so beautiful, you can be so dense.’ Your stare only deepened. 'Y/N…I would accompany you to the ends of the earth. I would have done it before you saved my life. And I know you feel the same, despite your feelings about your own inadequacy.’

'Luce…’

'You kept telling yourself over and over that it wouldn’t work, because you’re a hunter and I’m the devil.’ Lucifer held his hands out. 'I’m not exactly reaping evil across the earth. Mostly I’m going to theme parks and trying out “the worlds best chilli dog”, which, coincidentally is _not_ the world’s best chilli dog.’ He smiled. 'And I know about your life. I could _help_. Of course, I wouldn’t do good on my own, but for you…hell, for you, I’d fight myself. And that’s saying something.’

'I don’t…’ You paused, finding your eyes drawn to his. 'I didn’t know if I could…’

'If your feelings were fleeting. I met you a month ago. I saw you nearly every day. I know what you like to order off the menu, and I know you prefer a beer to any kind of wine. I know you can’t stand the smell of cigarette smoke, and that raccoons are your favourite animal, because they get a bad rap. I know you like chocolate milkshake over any other flavour, and that you tell everyone that’s coffee in your cup, but I know it’s a double shot mocha latte with cinnamon sprinkles and cream.’

Your jaw was on the floor now, and you felt tears in the back of your eyes. 'Luce…I’m so sorry…’ Without warning, you flung your arms around him, holding him close. 'I didn’t think I’d be able to hold on. I’ve never…I’ve never felt for anyone like I feel for you.’ You closed your eyes, burying your face in his neck. 'I don’t think the feelings are gonna go away this time.’

'Well that’s good.’ He quipped. 'It’d be a bit awkward if they did.’ He pulled back, wiping his thumbs over your cheeks to get rid of the tears there. 'Now, how about we skip past all that antsy will-they-won’t-they and get straight to the we-will. Because those boys are gone for now, but you know they’ll be back. If we’re quick, we can get your things from the motel and be somewhere hot and sunny before you can say,’ he clicked his fingers, smiling as you realised the warehouse was gone and you were in your motel room. 'Done.’

'Hot and sunny?’ You asked, quickly packing up your bag.

'I was thinking…west coast. San Diego? I know a charming little town on the outskirts. And, the zoo has polar bears. Have you ever seen a polar bear? Majestic animals.’ He was rambling, and you smiled as you packed your back. Lucifer’s thirst for the wonders of the world knew no bounds. 'Of course, it’s sad that they have to keep them in cages, but I suppose at least they’re alive.’ You held your bag up. 'Are you ready?’

'Yeah.’ You gave a lopsided grin.

'Well then.’ He pulled you close. 'San Diego it is. Just so happens…’ The world span, and you closed your eyes, hearing the sound of wings as you moved halfway round the world in the blink of an eye, leaving the old life behind you. A small pang of guilt hit you at leaving the boys behind, but they’d coped for years before you were there.

Maybe you’d send them a postcard every now and then.

The fluttering of wings stopped and you felt warm sun on your back. Opening your eyes, you looked around, feeling like you’d stepped out of a cocoon. Lucifer smiled, releasing you from his hold as you dropped your back on the floor.

Wherever it was he’d taken you, it was with a beach view, and by the looks of it, no houses in either direction for miles. 'I’d never considered that I’d find someone to share the world with.’ He said, as if he was commenting on the weather. 'I definitely never considered finding that someone alongside the Winchesters. You know the first thing I thought about you?’

'No?’ You tore your gaze from the window, watching as Lucifer moved over to the bed.

'That you were fierce. You knew who I was straight away, and you held you ground.’ He smiled. 'I liked you from that moment. When you told me to get lost that first time…’ He sighed. 'That was when I loved you.’

'I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner.’ You said quietly, moving over to stand between his legs.

'We didn’t lose too much time.’ He smiled up at you, holding your hands in his and kissing your knuckles. 'I think you deserve a break. You’ve been fighting for far too long.’ He pulled you down into his lap, before rolling the both of you over onto the bed. 'And right now…’ He kissed you – your first kiss with him – and it was smooth like honeyed chocolate. He tasted different from how you’d expected, almost spicy, and the way he drew the kiss out…

A long moan escaped you and you writhed against his hard body, a whispered beg falling from your lips as he parted from you.

'Please…’

'Please what?’ Lucifer asked, smirking a little.

'Please, Luce…I need you. I need you inside me.’

'Mmmm.’ He bent his head, kissing your neck, biting the sensitive skin, making you arch into his touch. 'Eager. I like that. You always speak your mind, Y/N. It’s one of the things I love about you.’ He drew his hand down over your abdomen. 'And I think we can do without these.’ He plucked at the hem of your t-shirt and you gasped as he removed your clothing with a single thought. 'Much better.’ His lips found one rosy, hardened nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

'Luce…’ You whispered. 'I want…’

'You want what, my love?’ He asked, still lavishing attention on your breasts.

'I want to see your wings.’ Your eyes glittered with arousal. 'I wanna see your wings when you fuck me.’

He growled, rearing up to kiss you viciously, his need brushing insistently against your thigh. With one motion, he was as naked as you, and you cried out as his cockhead hit your clit.

'Close your eyes.’ He hummed against your skin, and you obeyed, feeling the pressure in the room change, and you gasped as you felt a feather light touch on your skin. 'You can see them, you can touch them…but I can’t bring them onto this plane of existence fully, or my weight would crush you.’ His voice was tantalising. 'Open your eyes, now, Y/N.’

You did as he asked, gasping again when you saw the black expanse of wings above you. They were huge, larger than you expected, each wing at least two metres wide. They fanned out either side in sets of three, the shimmering black feathers beautifully arranged, almost blue where the sunlight hit them.

'They’re beautiful.’ Your voice was a whisper, and you reached out, touching one wing where it met his shoulder and he hissed, causing you to withdraw your touch sharply. 'Did I hurt you?’

Lucifer shook his head, smiling at you. His cock pressed against you harder, and you whimpered. 'They are very sensitive.’

'Oh.’ You picked up on his tone, before running your fingers around the joint of his shoulder, spreading out further along the black wing. Lucifer arched into your touch, growling with pleasure as you stroked the feathers. He thrust against you, and you shifted your legs, opening up to him. He took his cue, sliding his length into you as you raked your fingers through his wings, one at a time. The feel of the silken feathers under your hands, combined with his slow pace inside you made you keen against him, and Lucifer’s lips met yours once more.

'You are exquisite.’ He mumbled, his hands bracing his body above yours, your nipples brushing his chest as you reached out to touch more of his wings, and he grunted, slamming his hips into you hard. 'You keep touching me in that manner, and I will lose control.’

'Sounds like a challenge.’ You said, tugging gently on the largest wing. Lucifer growled loudly, before grabbing your hands and pinning them. His wings ruffled furiously behind him and he pounded into you, making you scream, your eyes locked onto his until your orgasm overtook you, and you threw your head back. He followed you over the edge quickly, holding you close as you both came down from your respective highs.

It felt like hours later, and you were curled into his body, his wings around you like a protective cover, and you smiled.

Maybe you’d lost what you had before.

But there was no doubt that where you were now was pretty damn good too.


End file.
